Il sait la vérité
by Elizabethlovestatu
Summary: A story idea I had a while ago, decided to write it and here you are. What if Padmé had a child before marrying Anakin? What if that child was mentally unstable? What if that child was able to see things his mother could not? Read!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah so I made up this story like a year ago and wrote about two chapters of it. I figured why not share this idea with the fanfiction community maybe they'll like it. If you don't I understand it was a stupid idea I guess? Anyway, enjoy and leave your reviews and comments lying around thanks.

* * *

**Naboo 28 BBY**

The halls of the Naboo palace were filled with absolute silence. The Queen of their planet was in labor with her first child and as such she was given everything requested. She was a savior to their people, and they would do anything to have her in absolute comfort, even when she tried to deny herself that comfort. She was a good woman to no end, but had her weaknesses here and there.

Now her weakness lies with the child that was soon to be born. The child in which was conceived through a relationship with a noble man from the isolated planet of Hapes. The child would inherit their mother's beauty if a girl, or his fathers handsome features if a boy. The two seemed to be perfect for each other, and now it appeared that this child was going to be a stepping-stone to get the couple together at last.

Though this relationship could encourage the Hapan people to become more open with Naboo and the rest of the Republic it was unlikely that one relationship would change a countries foreign policy. Besides that, Hapes was a culture in which the females held the power, not the males. This boy was nothing to them other than another boy who had fallen in love with a woman who did not see him as a pest.

The romance was well documented of course on Naboo. When the people were not dealing with economic hardships they enjoy to focus on what their rulers are doing. It is only natural one would expect. The thought of the Queen marrying was high and most would approve at that point if she and the child she carried were to become permanent rulers of the planet of Naboo.

The constitution called for democracy, not monarchy or popular rule. The Queen had only recently been re-elected into office for her second and final term. She was spending most of her time trying to remain calm while the thoughts of becoming a mother were surrounding her. It appeared to everyone at one point that she may step down just to be closer to her child rather than be the leader they knew she was. It would be unfair to the people if she stepped down, even if temporarily. They could not lose her.

In the room where the Queen gave birth the process was nearing an end when midwives from all over the planet of Naboo stood in the room just waiting to help the queen in this difficult process. They gave her calm words of encouragement while her beautiful face contorted in pain. Her body shifted into an upright position while the midwives rushed to her sides to prepare for the child to be born.

"You must push now your highness!" A mid-wife ordered the Queen, getting a cry from the Queen in return. "Come on, we are nearly there."

The Queen screamed as the child was born. She was still breathing heavily when the midwife announced the baby as a boy. The boy, the technical prince of Naboo had been born on this day, the same day in which his mother had been born over nineteen years earlier.

He was handed to the Queen. The Queen forever had a smile on her face that showed that even though she had just been through Hell it had all been worth it to hear the first cries of her newborn son.

"What is his name your highness?" A handmaiden, named Sabe asked.

"Dmitri." She replied kissing the infant on his forehead while holding him close.

Dmitri Naberrie Pavlov, the full name of the latest addition to the universe. His eyes were wide open, so deep and blue. He would of course inherit his mother's brown eyes or his father's green eyes later in life, for now she could hold him and think of how deep his eyes seemed to be.

He was perfect, she decided after accessing her son herself. Ten toes, ten fingers, light reddish brown hair on his scalp, and a good layer of fat on his mid-section. He was perfect to the Queen and there was absolutely nothing in that moment that would have her ever change her mind. Her son was her son and she was never going to let him go.

"I love you." She whispered to him as she kissed his forehead.

The nurses only smiled at this mother-child bonding moment. They had seen it dozens of times and here was no different. The entire mother had to do was look at her baby and she would fall in love with it. Even the Queen, who scarily showed emotions, seemed to melt with her face directed at her newborn son. For once, in nearly five years the Queen looked truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

So yeah, I just decided to skip ahead a few years. I had other chapters written but they weren't that great to be honest with you. Here is the stuff that I edited together to make this chapter. This was actually part of four different chapters and then you know, I edit and then here you are. Now review and stuff and I won't eat your goldfish crackers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Naboo 22 BBY**

"Dmitri be careful with your cousins!" Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo, shouted at her six year old son.

He was always one to roughhouse with the girls. He was a sweet boy who rarely got into trouble; however, when he did it was because he had done something awful. And rough housing with his cousins was a sure fire way to for him to end up in trouble.

Dmitri said nothing in return to his mother and went back to playing with his cousins' Ryoo and Pooja. He was never very fond of playing with girls, outside of his mother anyway. Ryoo was a girly girl who seemed to want to play dolls all the time rather than play games like tag and chase. Pooja was at least more fun; she was willing to do anything to be fun. He liked her more than Ryoo for those reasons.

His mother had taught him that he had to play with both girls no matter what; otherwise it would not be fair to Ryoo. And being fair was the only thing to do; it was the right way to go. His mother had taught him that sharing and being fair were some of the most important things in life, though he preferred to think of playing or school as more important.

Dmitri ran up behind Ryoo and tapped her shoulder lightly. If he pressed down too much then Ryoo would start to fake cry and then Aunt Sola and his mother would scold him for rough housing again. He didn't rough house really, he just touched the girls and they started crying. No matter what he did to try to convince his mother and Aunt Sola that he was innocent they still had them sit next to them and not play for the rest of the afternoon.

It was not fair to him that he had to sit out while the girls got to continue to play. His mother had taught him to be fair and this was not fair one bit. He was going to get back at the girls one day of course when they are older and they start doing more stupid girl things.

Ryoo turned around upon Dmitri shouting to the heavens, "You're it!"

Ryoo huffed and ran after him and her now screaming younger sister. She was beginning to get sick of her cousin interrupting her thoughts. She did not want to play these games, she was six years old after all and though technically younger than Dmitri she was far more mature. Perhaps she could talk to Aunt Padmé later about him and his silly games.

Padmé smiled as she watched her son and her nieces run around the yard chasing each other while poor R2 was just trying to keep track of who was shouting his name. R2 seemed to enjoy their worship of him, the flowers that they would put on him and the little songs they would write about him while running around being innocent.

She missed that innocent; that carefree child-like innocent that she may have given up far too soon. She did not regret going into public services, but perhaps her sister was right, she just went into too early perhaps? If she had not gone into public service so early though she may not have been elected Queen and where would that leave the people of Naboo? It was not something she could or ever would thankfully ever have to learn, the trade federation was gone and although their threats to assassinate her continued, Naboo was once again at peace.

Her thoughts came to the Senate, the place where she had spent nearly a year doing nothing but debating against the formation of the Army of the Republic as they called it. If they want there to be a Civil war they might as well make the damned army. This act could very well kill the democracy that she has sworn her life to protect. There was still a chance and that chance rested upon herself and her fellow senators in the coming months... perhaps even in the coming weeks.

Assassin's threats were not going to keep her from being there to vote on the measures at hand. She was not going to back down all because someone wanted her too. She had a duty to the Republic to protect them from the horrors of war. The horrors of which she witnessed first hand during the Trade Federation crisis.

"It appears to me that the track the Republic is on would lead us into a Civil War, one of which I am sure we would not come out of whole." Padmé told her sister Sola. "I am sure of it."

Sola simply rolled her eyes at her younger sister's attempts to make conversation of politics. She wasn't the least bit interested in politics and though her sister had tried to get her involved years ago she was far too busy with her own job to focus on something as endless as politics.

Padmé was different from her in that way, she was willing to go on and on for the same goal for over a decade and never feel the need to take a break. While she on the other hand could not focus on a task for more than a few days. It was ridiculous to her in her opinion that Padmé opposed with these things. She knew these were for the greater good, but this vote seemingly took Padmé out of her shell and into the shell that was the Senator Amidala.

"When are you going to slow down Padmé?" Sola asked her little sister. "You have a little boy who needs his mother and you continue to put yourself in danger for the sakes of others."

"That is my job, Sola," Padmé countered. "I will continue to make sacrifices if it means that others will get a better life. I have enjoyed luxury Sola and if I could give that to everyone else I would. I have to help them, save them from this war."

"Padmé, most of people in public service as long as you have been long been retired." Sola explained ignoring her sister's comment. "Haven't you done enough?"

"No," She continued. "I will not stop, I do not care if everyone else has I have to protect others, that is my job."

Sola sighed looking at her nephew once again. He was the picture of innocence, he rarely did anything wrong, always looked after others, and rarely disobeyed what he was told to do. He was like Padmé in so many ways, but he knew well enough when to stop and focus on himself. His mother had not yet picked up that habit, she kept going until what she thought was broken was fixed.

Dmitri, the little boy her sister had had a few months before she had had Ryoo was truly only happy around his mother. He was never very open or playful with his cousins without his mother being near him. And now it seems that his mother is sacrificing him as well so she could continue on with what she was doing.

"Think of Dmitri." Sola finally said aloud. "He needs you Padmé and if you keep on this path you are only going to end up hurting him more. You know how he is when you aren't here. Please if you are not going to think for yourself at least think for him."

Padmé said nothing in reply looking over at Dmitri as he and the girls tried to find R2 hiding behind a tree. He looked so happy, so carefree, as if nothing in the world could hurt him. And there was nothing in the world wrong, and the only thing that mattered was finding poor R2-D2. With Dmitri she felt she was looking at herself in a younger carefree male version. Though Dmitri was like his father in some ways, he would always manage to show her the caring side of herself when it came down to it.

She would do anything for him and if that meant killing a person she would do it. She had been taught self-sacrifice, but she knew that she was not going to allow her son to be killed for something that she could have prevented. Her thoughts turned dark with the thought of her being willing to do anything for her son... what if she had to decide between saving her planet from disaster or watching her son die? Could she choose?

The tears that began to form in her eyes told her that she would never be able to chose one over the other. How was she supposed to decide that?

"He will be safe." Padmé swore, not only to her sister, but to Dmitri.

The little boy who had been a complete accident had turned into one of the greatest things that had ever happened to her. He gave her reason to fight; she did not want him to grow up in a galaxy of war and if it meant sacrificing herself for that she would be happy to lay down her life to protect his. It was what most mothers would admit to being able to do but never caring it out when the time came or if the time ever came.

"I think it is time you settle down Padmé you have been in public service well over half your life, most of those who had been in public service as long as you have, have retired." Sola continued with her mantra. "You need to think about getting married or at least thinking of Dmitri and his future."

"Sola," Padmé chaste. "I don't want to get married just to get married. If that was the case I would have been married long ago and Dmitri wouldn't be here."

"Don't you think it would be nice for him to have a father figure?" Sola asked whilst Padmé rolled her eyes at, knowing her sister had to be joking.

"Sola he has a father figure," She countered. "Who do you think taught him to use the fresher? I certainly did not."

Sola smiled and slightly giggled at her sister's comment. "What I meant was a permanent father figure, one that is always around not just here every other month for two weeks at a time."

"I have no intentions of marrying Sergei, if that is what you are implying I do." Padmé said almost insulted that her sister would even think of her with Sergei again.

He may be the father of Dmitri but that did not mean she was supposed to love him, or truly like him. She had at one point in her life thought she was truly in love with Sergei and that all turned away when Dmitri was two and she began to see his faults. He was a caring man, but he was always leaving for diplomatic reasons and not returning but for a few weeks at a time. Relationships cannot be based like that. Their relationship grew strained to the point where they both met new people and moved on, only meeting every so often for their son's sake.

"No," Sola said putting her hand above her sister's resting palm. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Padmé countered.

"No, I meant content."

"I am content."

"Padmé listen to me," Sola said pulling her sister to look her in the eyes. "Do not give up your life for politics. There are times when there is nothing you can do and that little you can do must be for yourself and your family. Please understand that I applaud your work, but you need to think of your safety and Dmitri's. What if something happened to you? Sergei would have him sent away to some Hapan military academy. Please if you do not think for yourself, at least think about it for Dmitri's sake."

Padmé said nothing in response to Sola. She was right in a way, she had given her whole life to helping others. Perhaps it was time to help herself? Perhaps it was time to just leave with Dmitri and live in the lake country? Perhaps even imagining it meant that she could make it real? That by simply walking away from the Republic's problems that she would never have to deal with them again?

Dmitri ran up to his mother and sat next to her as Sola and her daughters ran inside to prepare for dinner. He looked up to his mother with his perfect hazel eyes and smiled at her for a brief second before hugging her tightly.

"Are you going to leave again?" Dmitri asked his mother at last, the question that he had feared for the past week.

"Yes," Was her simple reply, running her hands through his reddish brown hair. "I will be back soon though I swear to you I will be back."

Dmitri looked at his mother for a second time and felt his eyes water. What if his mother did not come back? What if the people that are after her finally got her and had her killed? What would happen to him? He couldn't live without his mother. She had to be all right, and he was going to do everything in his power to protect her from everything he felt was off in the world.

He would go with her everywhere from now on, never leaving her side as long as she lived. He would be there protecting her like a guard always prepared to lay down his life for hers. That was what he was going to do, protect his mother. She had always been willing to protect him and now he had to protect her.

"I love you, mommy," Dmitri said as Padmé pulled him closer to herself.

"I love you too," Padmé said kissing his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! I have a new chapter up for all of you! I hope you like it. I will be taking the story a little slow for a while, while I get the main plot in order all right? Good! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 2

**Naboo 22 BBY**

**Chapter 2**

"Aunt Sola!" Dmitri screamed awaking from a horrible nightmare.

The nightmare had been filled with fire and his mother's screams. His mother had called for him over and over screaming for help and yet he was somehow unable to reach her. He kept running through the field of lava trying to find her and was never able to. Dmitri had had nightmares before like this but never to the point where he woke up screaming.

His mother was visiting with the Queen this afternoon and he was spending his afternoon napping with Ryoo and Pooja. She had promised to be back by the time he woke up but he knew that she was going to be leaving tonight for Coruscant. He didn't want her to go. When she first became Senator she would take him with her to Coruscant and he would stay with Dormé or Cordé while his mother was at work. But when the assassination attempts began he was forced to stay on Naboo with Aunt Sola.

He loved Aunt Sola but he didn't want to be without his mother for weeks sometimes months at a time. Coruscant was so far away and when his mother would call him at night to say goodnight she seemed so far away, as if there was no way she could truly know how sad he was without her. Why did she has to leave him?

The door to his and his mother's bedroom opened quickly revealing both his mother and Aunt Sola. His mother ran up to him and cradled him like an infant until he stopped shaking. She just held him their like he was the only important person in the galaxy and that nothing would take him away from her. He felt safe with his mother, he felt as if nothing bad could happen with her arms wrapped around him.

Padmé loosened her grip on her son as he calmed down slightly from his nightmare. She had just gotten back from her meeting with the queen and had settled down to talk to her sister further on the issue of keeping Dmitri safe when she had heard his cries. He was not one to have night terrors, but when he did they would lead to him not being able to sleep for the rest of the night.

She would settle down next to him in his bed and just hold him until he managed to fall back to sleep, and typically stay with him for the rest of the night just in case he had another nightmare. He would normally not but she felt she had to stay near her son just in case he did. She felt it was her duty to hold him close and protect him from harm no matter if the situation was a nightmare or an assassination attempt. It was something selfish that for once she admitted that she would gladly do for herself and Dmitri.

"Mommy is there a fire planet near Naboo?" Dmitri asked at last breaking the silence.

"No," Padmé promised, secretly hoping she was correct. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Dmitri said nothing at first and just buried himself him his mother's chest before even thinking about how to reply to his mother. He didn't want to talk about what happened. It was too scary, and besides sometimes dreams come true and if he spoke of this dream perhaps it would come true? No, it couldn't come true then his mother would die and he would be left alone. He didn't want his mother to die! She was all he had left, and there was no way he was going to live with his father. He was not mean, but he did not seem to care about him as much as his mother did. His father hardly visited anyway so why would he get to keep him if his mother died?

"Mommy you aren't going to die are you?" He asked.

Padmé smiled. "Of course not," She whispered. "I still have to care for you, and who knows what Aunt Sola would do with you if I wasn't here to protect you from her awful cooking?"

Dmitri managed a laugh. "You can't cook either."

"Yes, but I am not as bad as Aunt Sola am I?"

"No," Dmitri laughed looking up at his mother. "No one is as bad as Aunt Sola."

The two laughed for a moment ignoring all that was around them. Ignoring the assassination attempts that plagued Padmé and the nightmares that harassed Dmitir, for a moment they were together and nothing was going to change that fact for now. There was nothing powerful enough to tear them apart, absolutely nothing.

"Stop making fun of me!" They heard Aunt Sola say as she closed the door behind her. "Or else tonight I will make that lovely salad you both so enjoy."

"No!" The two yelled at her as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

**Naboo 22 BBY**

_One week later..._

"Mommy you promise to be back soon?" Dmitri asked his mother nearly in tears as the two approached the royal hanger.

Padmé knelt down in front of him, wearing a leather smelling flight suit that was now her disguise. "I will be back, I promise. It might not be tomorrow or even next week but I promise I will be back."

She kissed his forehead and the two just embraced each other preparing for Caption Typhoo to tell the two it was time to go. It was a time that Dmitri did not want to happen. He wanted his mother to stay with him not go off and possibly get killed because she wasn't here on Naboo with him. She had to stay with him! She just had to! She should not have to go back to the place where people might kill her and she might not come back to be with him!

"Mommy, please don't go!" Dmitri begged as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I have to," His mother insisted. "I have to make sure that a war doesn't break out and endanger you or any other child throughout the galaxy. I am doing this to keep you safe, I would not be leaving if I did not have a purpose."

"But you might die!" Dmitri argued.

"I am not going to die." She promised. "As long as you need me, I promise I will never leave you. I promise."

Padmé felt the wetness of her son's tears seep through the fabric of her flight suit as she prepared to leave him in the care of his aunt and grandparents. She did not want to leave her son, but she had not spent a year on the opposition of the military creation act not to be there when its fate was decided. She assured herself that she was doing this for Dmitri's sake, for the better of the galaxy. She was doing this so that he would grow up in a galaxy free of war and conflict, not just for her own personal gain.

Sure if she did manage to defeat the military creation act she and the rest of the loyalist committee would be praised heavily for their peace efforts and be granted wealth and riches, but that was not the reason she wanted to prevent the war. She wanted to make sure her son never had to experience war, and that the peace he had lived in for the past six years remained the way it had. She did this for him and no matter how upset she was at leaving her son she had to keep telling herself that it was for the better.

Caption Typhoo came from behind the two and said loudly that it was time to go and that they had better speed up their goodbyes because they had a schedule to keep.

"I love you." Padmé said quickly. "I promise you I will be back. I promise."

"I love you mommy." He said before his mother rushed off to board a ship and prepare to head to Coruscant.

He feared for his mother's safety, he knew if she was killed he would do anything to get revenge. He might only be six but he was not going to allow his mother's murderer to live on the free for very long. It wasn't fair that he had to let his mother go and he could not go with her to protect her. It wasn't fair and he was not going to allow his mother to ever get hurt. He promised himself that then and there.

Nothing would ever hurt his mother, no one would ever hurt her and if they did he would make them suffer for what they did.

* * *

Short chapter I know but you know I couldn't just continue because then it would be too long and you know! Anyway review and stuff! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Here is a new chapter. Sorry I should have added this to the last chapter because this seems rather odd to me at the beginning. Anyway, editing aside here is the story and I hope you like it! :)

* * *

**Naboo 22 BBY**

"Mommy come back!" Dmitri begged as he watched his mother and the rest of her guard leave the royal air hanger.

As soon as he saw her get into the ship he knew there was no way he could persuade her to come back. She was his mother, wasn't he more important? He swore to protect her and now here he was and their she went off into space. He could do nothing but hope that she would come back unharmed from her mission to Coruscant.

What if she didn't come back? What if she was killed? She couldn't die! She just couldn't. He felt his anxiety rise as he watched the hanger doors close. Breathing in and out shockingly he just stood there watching the doors hoping that they would open again and his mother would come back and be with him not go off and get killed.

She would come back and she would resign from the Senate and then they would move to the lake country. Never having to worry about anyone else in the world for the rest of his or her lives.

But for some reason his mother did not want that. She wanted to keep going off without him to do things that he understood were important but were they more important than he was to his mother? Were they? Was that the reason why she kept leaving him? She just didn't care about him as much as she did her work? She didn't care about him! She only cared about her work! She wanted to get rid of him! That's why she always left without him; she was trying to rid herself of him. Why? Why would his mother do this to him?

"Please," Dmitri choked out through his tears as he thought of his mother not wanting him. "Come back!"

He felt himself long to scream out for her but couldn't from the tightness of his throat. That tightness that made it so painful for him to breath. His mother probably wanted this! For him to choke to death and no longer have to deal with him. Why didn't she care about him as much as he cared about her? Why?

Maybe he was just paranoid? No, yes, no, yes, maybe... He couldn't be crazy, his mother didn't want him. He knew it; otherwise she would have quit her job so she could spend all of her time with him. He needed her more than the people did do he? He knew that she didn't want the war to happen but she should know that he is more important than some idiots that wanted to start firing their off their blasters at each others. Was he not important enough?

"Mommy..." Dmitri mumbled.

He turned around to see one of his mother's handmaidens, Sabé approaching him. Sabé was one of his main caretakers when Aunt Sola and his grandmother were too busy to care for him. She was like his mother in both appearance and manner. Both of them seemed to be focused on the good of the people rather than themselves, both willing to do anything to save anyone from danger. He would admit to liking that about his mother as long as she didn't put anyone before him!

Sabé said nothing as she took her mistress's son by the hand and took him back to her home. He was to stay with her for the next two days then return to his grandmother's after the security team approved his safety. Though no one was after the little boy, it was better safe than sorry. She felt it was her duty to protect him if she could not be with her mistress. Her mistress had not called on her in nearly a year to do anything; it was a joy to serve her loyally once again.

The streets of Naboo were calm as always, none of them aware that their former Queen and planetary hero were in any sort of danger. They continued about their business doing nothing but shopping and gossiping as they had always done. All of them at peace with themselves and others. The problems of the Republic seemingly gone when it came to the regular citizens. And yet if and when the war began they would be the first to lose everything to the war. They would blame the politicians for not doing enough to stop it when they did not push the politicians to do anything about it in the first place. It did not seem to make sense now did it? Blame the politicians when it was really their fault for forcing political action to begin the war after all.

Looking down at Dmitri as she approached her home in the northern district of Theed she saw the boy had finally stopped crying. Thankful for this she unlocked the door to her home and allowed Dmitri in. He would be with her for two days and then when things were safe the boy could go back to his normal life. The child was just lucky he was staying here while his mother once again risked her life for a cause she believed so strongly in.

It was something Sabé loved about her mistress, her loyalty and determination. Qualities that she may herself possess but nothing would compare to that of what Padmé Amidala had done in her life. Comparisons were something of falsehood, they would occur and people would use those to belittle one or the other person in the comparison. All was pointless in the end, everything was but her service to Padmé was never a pointless task.

**Coruscant 22 BBY**

Padmé's thoughts were on her son as she and her guard entered Coruscant's atmosphere. She could not help but feel guilty. She should not have left him... no this vote was very important. This vote would prevent a war, and if Dmitri grew up without the war he would be better off. She had to keep telling herself this as she made her journey to the landing platform. She had to remember that this was for Dmitri, he had to grow up in a peaceful galaxy, and he had to. And she felt it was her duty to keep him and the rest of the galaxy from seeing a horrible war that would leave the galaxy more broken than it already was.

The Republic was dying as it was and if there was a war it would only quicken the death of democracy. She did not know what was going to happen if the Republic fell but she knew whatever government that took over afterwards was not going to be a democracy. It was her duty to the Republic and it's citizens to prevent further fractures in the foundation of what had been the government of over a 1,000 years. It was her wish to protect others, if that was something she could do she would do it and save everyone from oppression.

"Entering Coruscant airspace," Caption Typhoo said calmly as the group entered the troposphere of Coruscant.

The landing platform slowly became visible to Padmé and the rest of her security team. Perhaps things would be fine and nothing would happen when they landed. If she was right then there was nothing to worry about in the first place... but if she was wrong she risked losing half of the security team that was brought here from Naboo. To see them dead... it felt nearly impossible to imagine she losing their lives for her. She did not want anyone to die for her; she wanted to die for them. It was not worth giving up their lives for her.

"Landing gear out," Caption Typhoo ordered the rest of the small security fleet.

The ships touched down onto the landing platform set up purposefully for this mission and this mission alone. The airspace around the landing platform was restricted for use by anyone outside of the Republic government. An area that was long thought of to be one of the safest regions of Coruscant.

Padmé and her guards stepped out of their ships and walked onto the platform to greet the decoy and the rest of the security team in the center of the landing platform. Everything seemed so calm even Caption Typhoo proudly took off his helmet to the fact that their journey had been without incident. As Cordé and the others began to exit the ship things shifted for Padmé suddenly, she felt the blast; she felt the heat of it bounce off of the ship and onto her as she fell to the ground.

She knew something like this would happen. Why had she come back? Oh Gods, "Cordé!" She managed to mutter getting off the ground and running to her fallen handmaiden and friend.

Cordé lay so still, and yet so broken. She had blood pouring down the side of her mouth and yet she seemed so calm. She looked up to see her mistress holding her closely and whispering to her that it would be all right. But she knew it was not going to be all right, she was dying and there was nothing that could be done about it. She was dying for something that she believed in and it was good enough for her. Her mistress was safe and with that she knew she could die peacefully.

"I am proud to I have served you..." Cordé managed to say with the last ounce of strength she had before collapsing into death.

Padmé looked upon her fallen handmaiden in tears. "No," She kept repeating.

She shouldn't have come back. She shouldn't have ever thought of coming back. Why had she done this? Why had she come back? Why? Gods if she had been killed instead of Cordé... she would gladly have died instead of her friend she did not want to see people dying for her. She didn't want to see those she cared about die for her or anything she lived for. If she lived for democracy she was the one who would die by democracy. No one needed to die for anything except for her. And now she could live with the fact that this was all her fault, that half her security team had been murdered because her team thought it would be better for her.

How was this better?

"We shouldn't have come back," Padmé managed to say through tears to whoever was around.

"This vote is very important milady." Caption Typhoo reassured. "Senator Amidala we must get out of here and get you to safety. Cordé did her job and you are insulting her death if you do not get out of here and into safety."

He forced her to keep walking. That's what he did he forced her to move on. She had no time to mourn the loss of her friend, life was not like that it did not slow down for those you loved for cared about. It let you see them die and little to do for it afterwards but cry and try to move on. It wasn't fair that the person lost was gone forever, it just kept moving as if that person had never existed.

Padmé was forced to return to life as it was with herself in danger and whoever was around her risking everything to make sure she was safe. It was not fair to their families or themselves to sacrifice everything for her and yet they did? Why? Why give up everything for her? She was just doing what she thought was right and yet they wanted to help her. She did what was right and people tried to kill her. Why? Because everyone is selfish, they want what is best for them not what is best for everyone else. And yet these people were willing to give up this selfishness to help her? Why? Why her?

She closed herself off to the world as they rode her quickly back to the security of her apartments to dress her and to prepare her for the Senate. They were probably being informed now that she was dead and that this war was going to happen because another one of the senators had been killed. She was a leader of the opposition and perhaps if she were killed someone else would be killed until finally all they were left with was a horrible mess of the Senate itself.

If she could she would stop them before they were even able to vote on the measure to create an army today because of her recent assassination attempt. It was proof enough for her that when you offer someone violence all you can expect in turn is violence. If her fellow senators would just wake up and see the light of this situation then they would no be on the verge of creating an army at this very time. Why could no one understand that? Why?

Why was the only question that seemed to pop up in her mind? Why did this happen? Why did that happen? And the answer to this was of course, she wanted peace and everyone else around her wanted the profits of a war they would surely lose.

* * *

Review and stuff. Gosh I had like three thousand words in that originally but then you know editing and stuff. lol hope you liked it and I hope to get another chapter up soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! Sorry it's short but you know here it is anyway! Enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

**Naboo 22 BBY **

Sabé read silently over the report Caption Typhoo had sent her that afternoon. It horrified her that her mistress could have been killed and saddened her to see two of the girls she had spent her teen years with die so suddenly. Though she would honor their sacrifice forever she still felt selfish to admit she would have done anything to make sure Cordé had not died. Her mistress would not think this way and as her decoy she could not allow any thoughts that interfered with what Padmé would think to interfere with her own thoughts. She had trained for years to be exactly like Padmé in everything that counted. Her voice, her thoughts, her movements, and even her appearance. All of her professional life had been spent training to be like Padmé and she should know better than to think about anything that her mistress would not approve of.

She looked at her clock on the living room wall, it was time to get herself and Dmitri ready for dinner. He had to be on the same schedule otherwise that would cause both of them to end up with a troublesome evening. She had been informed by her mistress that he was to stick to his usual routine for as long as possible to ensure that he would not have problems with his stability. Dmitri was something of a mystery to Sabé and the rest of the handmaidens. She had spent many a nights with him when he was an infant and toddler while her mistress was out at meetings during her reign as Queen and he had always been so sweet and nothing ever appeared to be wrong with him. But as he had gotten older and the more Padmé left for meetings and other political functions the more she saw him tapper off from reality and bury himself deep inside where nothing could get to him.

It was a scary thing to think of; a six year old boy being able to take himself out of this world and into his mind for protection from what she had no idea. She had seen him turn from being happy just last week to seeing him now lying on the couch watching a holo-film about talking speeders and not even seeming to enjoy it. He just looked at the screen and did nothing, as if he wasn't really there. He just stared out into space and it scared her to death to think of the things that could be going on in his little mind.

When Padmé got back of course though he would be fine. She always had her way with connecting him back to the world. If Sabé managed to come up behind Dmitri and imitate Padmé in voice he would always cheer up and actually seem connected. But then of course he would turn around and see Sabé standing in the place of what he thought was his mother. He would then stare at her for a few moments then turn back to whatever it was he was staring at in the first place. He would go back to being that sad little boy she knew he wasn't and do nothing but seem to fade away in himself.

"Dmitri," Sabé called from the kitchen after seeing his sad display in the living room.

He came into the room with a face void of any emotions. What happened to him? He seemed fine this morning when he was with his mother... and now here he was looking at her with those impassive hazel eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" She finally asked as the little boy sat down in front of her.

"Can you make me fruit salad?" He asked with an added alertness that seemed to shock Sabé more than anything he had seen before.

She seemed so off to him, as if she had somehow become as depressed as his mother was when she was alone. He hated seeing his mother alone, she always seemed so sad, and there was nothing he could do about it but go into her room and be with her until she finally got a smile back onto her pretty face. He loved to see her smile, and now he sat there in the kitchen worried that the next time Sabé received a report that his mother would be killed from an assassin's blaster, and he would never see her smile again.

"Of course," Sabé said with a smile on her face.

She had managed to get the boy to at least smile slightly. Whatever he was thinking was at least positive and that was what mattered. Now if only she could keep that smile on his face until Padmé got back from Coruscant. That would be a miracle in and of itself.

* * *

**Coruscant 22 BBY **

"Wake up senators you must wake up!" Padmé spoke with a new found wrathful demeanor. "If we offer the separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very  
Foundation of our great Republic. I pray you, do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

The entire Senate became a battle field of noises with her declaration. Her words had sent the Senate into disorder that would send shock waves that she prayed would lead to the decision not to go forward with this security measure. What was she to do at this point? Her body guards were murdered because of this act and now there was someone who was so desperate for this damned war to start that they were willing to do anything to insure its passage. What was she to do other than to make a moment in the senate? They deserved some realism in a situation such as this.

She looked to Palpatine who shot her a sympathetic look that she would have gladly taken instead of what she was having to deal with all around her. He was receiving just as many shouts as she was if not more violent that they had to take action before anyone else died. They were so ignorant to her point that if they continued down this path that their plan would do nothing but cause the dissolution of the Republic as they knew it.

"Due to the lateness of this hour we shall continue this tomorrow." Palpatine finally managed to voice up.

Padmé let out a frustrated sigh. She had nearly been killed and all of her fellow senators thought it was just something that proved they needed an army. The most it proved was that when violence is offered they will take it and transform it into this. They wanted this for money and with war came the profits of war, no matter if it killed innocents they wanted it for the profits that would follow. What a bunch of bastards! All of them cared for the money they got from doing whatever their lobbyists paid them to do and now here they were on the brink of war all because people refuse to listen to anyone but their wallets.

If there is a war, it will not represent anything but a failure to listen to one another.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update I had a bit of a family problem as well as a my editor telling me that Dmitri was a fucked up character that had Asperger's Syndrome. I don't know what he's got I am just writing a story people! Anyway, see you next time! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter! If you like it great but if you don't I couldn't care less! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Coruscant 22 BBY**

Padmé Amidala had been a member of the loyalist committee from the start of her career as Senator. The loyalist committee was made up of star systems that were loyal to the Republic and to democracy as a whole. They were not loyal to the chancellor or to anyone else, democracy was their driving force and to protect it was always a stance they took.

The loyalist committee had lost many members since she took office as the Naboo Senator. She had seen colleagues and some she might even call friends leave for the other side. All of them telling her that the Republic was doomed and that she should persuade the Queen to join the Separatist movement. She felt sickened by the suggestion, if she were to join the opposition her entire political career could be ruined in one swift stroke.

Not to mention what being part of the Confederacy would mean to Naboo as a whole. They were a small planet and a simple people, yes, they did have somewhat of a standing army, rather a guard but that did not mean they were just going to play the game of who is offering better trade.

Democracy as a whole was threatened truly by this Confederacy movement and this notion of creating an army going around constantly in the Senate. She felt her whole career now revolved around protecting what could easily be lost. A strong belief that had caused her many sleepless nights just trying to make sure that the galaxy would never lose the democracy that they all held dear.

Many citizens no longer approved of what the senate was doing at all and now here she was just trying to protect perhaps a dying system but she was willing to do this rather than join the other side which she doubted would last for more than a few years. This other side promised democracy like the Republic but unlike the Republic they were too young to hold as much corruption.

In the Senate all you had to do as a lobbyist was to go to a Senator and hand then a certain amount of credits and they would begin to voice your opinion on what is best for the Republic rather than what the Senator thought was best. The Senators were elected because they were the best to represent the system in which they came from. They were not elected to sit back and take credits from strangers that wanted cheaper taxation on their trade routes.

That was sadly how the Senate worked now, and she had become known as one of the few politicians that would take the credits one gave her or the opinions that one would give her. She had spent years studying to be a politician because she wanted to do well for the world not to sit back and make money. Yes, she was very wealthy, but that money was not made from lobbyist groups who just wanted her to push a bill that could result in the citizens losing even more rights as a whole.

She protected the rights of the people, she protected democracy, and above all she protected the people around her from the dangers of politics. And now here she was on her way to the Chancellor's office to meet with him and other members of the loyalist committee on the creation of the army.

The Chancellor had become so two faced with his role that she had lost most of the faith she had with the man she once had been proud to say represented Naboo. Now here he was sitting high and mighty listening to the problems of others and seemingly unable to do anything about it. He had been in office for ten years and yet this was something that he seemed unable to do anything about. She had seen him stop bills that could endanger democracy or the Republic, but he seemed to not even care if a war started or not.

She trusted this man, but her trust only went so far in politics.

By the time she had entered the Chancellor's chambers she knew this meeting was not about politics. The Jedi were there, which would only mean that they were discussing what would happen if a Civil war did break out. It was a scary thought she had to admit that Jedi would be warriors in a battle against the Confederacy. The Jedi were keepers of the peace, not soldiers. She had seen them in battle of course, but that was only when it was necessary wasn't it?

They looked at her as if she was some delicate flower, which would collapse if weight was added to it. She felt like they were degrading her as she stood there waiting for someone to speak to either her or another member of the loyalist committee. Finally the nearly 900-year-old Jedi Grand Master Yoda came before her with a smile on his wrinkled green face.

"Happy to see you alive Senator it is," Yoda began. "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible it was. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

She felt her heart sink for a moment at his compassion, though being a seasoned politician did not show the smile that would have formed at the base of her lips had she had the option. No, she had to stand her and look serious. For Force sake's she had nearly been killed and one of her closet friends had been killed along with seven others and she wanted to smile? What was wrong with her? Stress, yes it was only stress and when this was all over it would be better.

"Have you any idea who is behind this attack?" She asked swiftly keeping the look of unbending emotion on her face to ward off any more sympathy.

Master Windu, a dark-skinned human Jedi master was the first to speak up, looking at her as if she was just another one of his fellow Jedi he said, "Our research points to disgruntled spice miners on one of the moons of Naboo."

Was he crazy? That little riot could not cause her to be the one aimed at their complaints. She was the Senator of Naboo, not the Queen any longer, the Queen dealt with this sort of thing. Her job was to give Naboo a voice in the Senate not to represent those in a small spice mining operation. The Jedi should have known that at least... of course they probably would not have. She was over thinking things again, how would they know who ran the trade bureau?

She, herself, had many ideas as to who or who was behind these attacks. There were many directions that would point to the leader of the Separatist movement, Count Dooku. The man who had recently allied himself and the rest of the movement with the traitorous Trade Federation. Perhaps as bribe the Trade Federation only joined because they were offered the chance to have her head served on a plate at their inaugural balls. Count Dooku was behind the attack he had to be.

"I think Count Dooku is behind this attack." She stated calmly.

"He is a political idealist," Ki-adi-Mundi said, the older Jedi master said as if to completely discredit her from speaking any further. "Not a murderer."

Master Windu approached her seeming to be the more reasonable one at that moment to not only strike down her idea but also declare it impossible. "You know, milady Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone, it is not in his character."

Of course it was not when he was a Jedi. Now he was a leader of a movement that could very well tear the galaxy in half if relations did not improve. This underestimate of power was something she knew was not a problem in the Senate of course, where they believed the army was the most important thing while both sides were losing the democracy that they were all sworn to protect. But of course, those who had money could easily sway the votes and that was the economics of politics, the influential were ruled by money.

"But for certain Senator," Yoda chimed in at last, the wise old Jedi managing to make a treaty between the two sides, at least temporarily. "In grave danger you are."

Padmé looked at her feet for a moment before shifting her gaze directly backs to the Jedi Grand Master. He was right, she was in danger, but that was not going to stop her from getting the bill to die. She could not allow a war to break out; it could destroy the republic and possibly kill democracy, as they knew it. She wanted this all to end and for the bill to die before it even managed to get to the Chancellor's office to sign it into law. She knew Palpatine well enough that he would sign that bill into law effectively declaring a notice of war upon the Separatist movement. If that were to happen... she already knew the horrors of war, she did not want to see them on a large galaxy wide scale.

"Master Jedi," The Chancellor suddenly said. "May I suggest the senator be placed under the protection of your graces?"

Bail Organa managed to call out before she could. Always loyal to the end Bail knew what Padmé did not mean and that was more security. She had security of course, but what she did not have was the reassurance of the Chancellor. She did not need Jedi; the situation was not that serious! She knew it, not enough for Jedi protection.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Bail said respectively. "Especially under these stressful times?"

"Chancellor if I may comment I do not think the situation is..."

"The situation is not that serious." The Chancellor completed her sentence before she was able too leaving her in a huff and a new anger that built up in the pit of her stomach. "No but I do Senator. I realize all too well that additional security may be disruptive to you. But, perhaps someone you are familiar with, an old friend like Master Kenobi."

"That's possible," Master Windu said before she could even manage to protest against their actions.

Did she not get a say in any of this? Or was it that she had lost all of her power of someone's silly desire to have her killed to stop her from protesting a pointless war. This war would lead to nothing but suffering and yet people seemed to hate her for wanting to stop it. What selfish people there were in the galaxy and she knew that it was far too late to think about doing anything else at this point. She had no choice but to accept the additional security.

Master Windu assured her that Obi-wan would be at her apartment as soon as possible, but she felt like saying that he was not needed. Like she was fine with out him. And of course she was fine without him. She did not need Jedi to protect her, what she needed was answers to who was trying to kill her. That was a desire that she wanted more than anything to come true but sadly she feared that this mystery would end with the beginning of the war.

**Naboo 22 BBY**

Dmitri sat in the living room of his grandparent's house; having come home just early this morning he waited eagerly for the news to come on to report anything from his mother on Coruscant. He knew there had been an assassination attempt on her, which from Sabé was enough to have him fearful for his mother's life. Why would anyone want to kill his mother? She had never done anything bad! He swore that she could do not wrong. In his eyes his mother was the most perfect person in the galaxy. She would never do anything to hurt anyone, even if it meant that she had to give up something of her own to give someone else that what they wanted.

He loved that about her, her selflessness. However, he did not like it when she was being selfless around him. He wanted her to love him and only him around others. He was her son after all. He had to be the most important thing in her life. And now he doubted that he was with his mother nearly being killed and her not coming straight home to where it is safe.

She most wants to die and leave him alone. She has to want to die because she no longer wants him around to bother her. That's why she left him! She wanted to die to get away from him! She wants to die! She wants to die! Why would she have left him if she hadn't wanted to get killed?

"Mommy." He muttered as tears began to swell in his eyes.

His mother had left him to get killed. Why didn't she love him enough to not go back? He didn't care about that stupid bill. All he wanted was his mommy. Was that too much to ask? Maybe if she came home he could convince her that she had to stay with him forever and never leave him again. Maybe then she would not want to die and get rid of him so badly

"Dmitri!" His grandmother called from the kitchen.

He got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen knowing his mother was willing to die for some stupid reason rather than him!

Jobal smiled to herself as she finished fixing Dmitri's, Ruwee's, and her own plates for dinner. She had prepared one of Dmitri's favorites, a Hapan special she could not remember the name of but knew the ingredients well enough. She was informally with many of Dmitri's father's culture but she would live with it for now she had to keep her grandson on a schedule. She knew very well the consequences of not keeping Dmitir on his usual schedule and that could detail a horrible evening for all three of them.

She loved her grandson of course, though she did not like the fact that her youngest daughter was not married to him at first, or perhaps older when she did have him. Padmé of course did things her way and there was no point in arguing with her once her mind was made up. She had learned that lesson very well when Padmé began her career with the refugee movement.

Her daughter's mind worked in a way that was completely on autopilot when she worked. She did not care about what was going on in her personal life, all she cared about was the piece of legislation that she was working on. She refused to let her personal life win over her political career and the poor boy Dmitri suffered from her one-track mind. She oftener feared her daughter completely abandoning her chances of a happy life with a husband, or at least Dmitri. She wanted her daughter to be happy, and Padmé was lying to herself if she believed that she was happiest in a political ring.

"Dmitri!" Jobal called again hoping he would hear her this time, perhaps she had not been loud enough the first time?

Ruwee came into the kitchen first and kissed his wife on the cheek in a loving manner. She smiled, Padmé needed this, and she needed someone to come home to. A person who really loved her and not just for her money or for her political influence. But of course Padmé would never settle down and it was time Jobal left all thoughts of getting Padmé a date aside. She had Dmitri of course, and that would her excuse not to start dating, but she knew better than to believe her daughter on that, she needed someone as a lover, not as another family member. And the day Padmé would realize that was the same day she came home and told her that she was giving up politics forever.

"What do we have here?" Ruwee asked his wife smiling down at her.

"A Hapan dish Dmitri and Padmé taught me a while ago." She stated. "It is a very delicious meal of several vegetables and one type of meat that you swear you will never get enough of. If only this old woman would remember what the name of the dish was?"

"You are only 54 my dear, you are now where near being old." Ruwee defended. "You still have at least another twenty good years on you left. If anyone is old my dear it is me."

"And you are only a few months older than me, which makes me old as well." She playfully replied.

"Yes, but I am a man, we age faster. Which makes me older than you." He stated again kissing his wife on the cheek before taking his plate and heading into the dining room to eat his meal of whatever dish his wife had prepared.

Jobal smiled to herself and took hers and Dmitri's plates into the living room where she found her husband and grandson on the floor with Dmitri crying his eyes out and Ruwee trying to comfort him. To no degree was Ruwee helping but her ways managed him to at least not get angry with his grandson. He knew that there was something off with his grandson and though he was extremely intelligent there was something very off about him. Padmé would see it if only she was able to be home more often.

"Grandpa," Dmitri said as Jobal set their plates down. "She left me! She left me!"

He repeated "She left me!" over and over again. She had seen her grandson like this before. The last time her daughter had left suddenly he did the same thing, she had watched him turn into this little defenseless boy all because his mother left him. She heard him cry often when Padmé was not there to be with him. For the second time that day she secretly hated her daughter for leaving her son here without his mother. She should have never have left him alone. She should never have left Naboo in the first place!

She knew the answer to this question orally by now was 'I love Dmitri more than politics mom,' She had always said, but deep down Jobal knew that Padmé would never give up politics, not for Dmitri not for anyone. And now here was her little boy weeping in the arms of his grandparents over the fact that his mother had once again left him to make a vote in the senate that would only further her involvement in politics.

Jobal had the question already in her head, "What is more important Padmé your son or your career?"

The answer to that question was her career. Padmé loved Dmitri she knew that for a fact but it appeared to her right then in they're who was winning in the battle of Padmé's mind. And at this point all Jobal could hope was that her daughter would realize that every time she left her little boy alone, he died a little inside over her leaving him for something that he felt was somehow more important in her life than him.

* * *

Hello all! Sorry it took so long to update! I made this on really long because you know! About 3,300 words a new record! Now I need to break that record with the next chapter so review and stuff so I can make it to 4,000, or at least somewhere around there. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I am back and here is your next chapter in my story! :)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Coruscant 22 BBY **

The sunset on Coruscant had always been something that amazed her. She would sometimes spend the evenings watching the light cascade down the sides of buildings. Her breath was taken away at how the city seemed to be transformed by the sun reflecting off of the metal buildings. It was beauty that the seemingly artificial world of Coruscant needed.

Her security team of course had told her not to stand out in the open, but with a little convincing they allowed her outside to watch the sunset while waiting for the Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi to arrive. Padmé would never admit that she was actually excited about seeing a friend from the past. A friend that had stood by her during the horrible trade federation crisis. For once she looked forward to meeting with the security that had been hired against her will. Of course she believed and knew that there was no need for additional security she still felt herself wanting to smile at the thought of seeing an old friend again. Was it strange?

No, it was not strange, her thoughts were just so scattered she could not think anything was correct without having to mentally shake herself. Her world had been turned upside down with the death of Cordé. Her friend and handmaiden had died instead of her; it should have been her that died. No, she couldn't have died, without her the Republic and all it's principles could be erased from history, as they knew it. Not to mention the grief that she would put her family though with her untimely death, especially Dmitri.

She knew her son better than most did, she knew that he was special in someway. He was extremely intelligent, but his social skills were horrible to say the least. He lacked empathy really, he was sympathetic to her of course being his mother, but to anyone else he was rather one sided on any issue. If you were poor and hungry he felt it was your fault that you were poor and hungry and would do nothing to help them. It scared her to think where he got his thoughts. Sergei would never say something like that; even if he thought it he would never say it aloud. And she knew for a fact she would never say anything against the poor. She was one of the few that actually helped the poor.

If she was to die, Sergei would probably wait until he was at least thirteen then send him off into the Hapan Royal Navy Academy where he would just become more frozen to the world. He already had problems with shutting people out, and she could only imagine how grief could cause him to go insane. Medication was an option but she wasn't sure if this was just a phase he was going through or if this is something that could simply not be treated, a personality disorder of sorts.

Sighing to herself she looked back at the glimmering buildings of Coruscant trying to keep her son off her mind, she felt guilty for leaving him. She knew he had cried after she left, he always did. When she read the report from Sabé about how in a trance he was after she left he became very concerned. What if there was something wrong with him? What had she done wrong? She had been there for him when he was an infant and a toddler, and now as she started to distance herself from him the more he became depressed. He had to learn how to live life without her, no matter if he was just six years old or not.

Perhaps it was something medical? She had given birth to him at the age of 19 and she was in perfect health throughout her pregnancy and his infancy. What had gone wrong? Perhaps Sergei had a mental illness that ran in his family that he had not reported to her? No, he would have told her if it would endanger their son's life. Despite his flaws he was a kind man who deeply cared for her and Dmitri.

**Naboo 22 BBY**

"Pavlov residence," A gentleman answered, more than likely a butler or servant of the family.

"Yes, this is Jobal Naberrie, wishing to speak with Sergei Pavlov regarding his son Dmitri Pavlov." Jobal spoke into the com as regal as she could manage.

Her daughter was the one who was once Queen not her, her best serious voice was one of scolding a child, not of speaking with diplomats and their pompous friends. Her daughter was the one that could deal with anything, but for some reason she could not deal with helping her own child go through a difficult time.

Dmitri had not been able to calm down after the incident at dinner; it was nearly midnight when they had finally decided to take him to the hospital to seek help. He had somewhat calmed down through sedatives but she was still on high alert for the unusual behavior that her grandson had experienced just a few hours ago. He had become hysteric, crying and hyperventilating until finally he had passed out from his inability to calm down. Jobal and Ruwee had tried to contact their daughter as soon as it happened but of course she was far too busy with her more important role as politician to message back about her son.

Now here they were at Theed's central Children's hospital awaiting for Sergei to answer the com and give Jobal and Ruwee the test results that they needed. Any child who's parents were still alive had to have parental release signed before they could see the child's test results, no matter if the child was it's grandparents or not. It was a stupid law passed recently by the Republic that later the Queen signed into affect on Naboo that had led to their frustration. It was not a stupid law, regarding privacy, but it was a stupid law regarding children that stayed with relatives rather than parents.

"One moment, please madam." The gentleman on the other side of the com said politely.

The com then was put on hold with Jobal silently praying to the Goddess for Sergei to answer. If he did not answer it meant another few hours of waiting for him, or Padmé to give permission to look at the results of the test they were running on their grandson.

Jobal remained on edge looking into the window of her grandson's hospital room where he lay there with his eyes shut hopefully asleep. He would be all right of course, she knew that, but that did not help her anxiety levels lessen. She looked on him as the young boy that got overworked over his mother and now here he was perhaps ready to be sent to a mental asylum! A defenseless, little boy being sent to such a horrible place. She didn't want that to happen, he would get better when Padmé came back, he would, he always was better when Padmé was around.

For the love of the Goddess she felt herself truly hates her daughter for putting her grandson in distress, of course it wasn't completely her fault for the incident. Still she remained to her opinion that if Padmé had just stayed on Naboo where it was safe and just completely retired from politics with the threat of assassination against her, this would have never happened. How she wished her daughter would just get out of the life of politics and into a safer life of being a mother.

The hold cut off that minute with the undeniable voice of Sergei on the other end of the com. "This is Sergei Pavlov, may I ask who I am speaking too?"

"Sergei, it's Jobal, there's been a bit of an accident." Jobal began before being interrupted by Sergei's questions.

"Is Dmitri all right? Is Padmé all right? Gods what happened? Are they all right?" Sergei said in a voice that was that of a child's not of a grown man.

"Dmitri is in the hospital." Jobal managed to say between his questions.

"What happened?" Sergei demanded in a voice that was most unlike what she had heard before come out of his mouth. "Sorry, just please tell me what happened? Is he hurt?"

"We don't know we need you to say in front of a few nurses and a doctor that you give us permission to know the condition of Dmitri and his test results." Jobal explained softly. "A new law passed in the Republic making it illegal for anyone but the parents to know the medical results of the children they care for."

"Get them together and fast!" Sergei ordered without hesitation.

Within fifteen minutes she had managed to grab the doctor that had been directed to work with Dmitri to get the permission of Sergei for telling Jobal and Ruwee the results of the tests and the possible reason why he had broken down like that. Sergei of course remained on the line waiting to hear the results himself.

"You have the father on the com?" The Doctor had asked.

"Yes, sir," Jobal had said with the doctor leading the team of nurses, really witnesses, back to her grandson's room.

The room was filled with the witnesses and the doctor. Jobal and Ruwee found them sitting near they're sleeping grandson on the bed meant for children.

"Sergei Pavlov of Haps," The Doctor read off. "Father of Dmitri Naberrie Pavlov, and ex-partner to Padmé Amidala?"

"Yes, sir that would be me." Sergei said more politely than he had said to Jobal on a half hour ago. "Now please tell Ruwee, Jobal, and I the results, I am worried sick about him and I know they are as well."

"I understand sir." The doctor said before finally taking his data pad and reading off of the results that they had managed to get back. "He is a perfectly healthy six year old boy, however, physically he may be fine but mentally... I am sorry for you to hear this over the phone sir but your son has Asperger's syndrome."

Sergei was quiet while Jobal held her breath hoping to hear that there was medication to go along with this disease. She had never heard of Asperger's before and silently hoped that whatever this was was curable or at least had a good treatment for her grandson available. She didn't want him to suffer any further with this disease, whatever it may be.

"Asperger's?" Sergei asked seemingly unsure of what the disease was as well. "The autism disease?"

"Autism!" Jobal found herself nearly shout aloud.

Her grandson did not have Autism, his motor skills were fine, he was extremely intelligent, and he could not have Autism. He was very developed, perhaps not socially but he was much better off than most children with Autism. Perhaps this kind of autism was curable? No, Autism is a mental disease, nothing could cure it, and they could just treat it.

"Yes," The Doctor said. "It is a form of Autism, however, this disease is different in the way it effects the brain. You see Autism causes development to slow in a child, while in Asperger's the child is normally develops and sometimes goes to borderline genius in some skills. Are there any topic your son is very interested in?"

"Animals mostly, he seems to have quite a mind for memorizing all the official and common names of animals that no one else would know. I am going to be completely honest with you and say whenever he has a conversation with me about animals I feel like a student in a university trying to listen to the hard to understand lecture."

"That is common, what they lack in social and emotional skills they make up for in educational prosperity." The Doctor explained. "The children with Asperger's often lack basic social skills, and this may be caused by maternal health or possible hereditary by the father."

"Oh no," Sergei muttered over the phone.

"What?" Jobal asked suddenly.

"All of my brother's have Autism, as does my father." Sergei spoke quickly hoping not to seem like the guilty one in the conversation.

"So this is from your family's side." The doctor said as if it were nothing. "Since this is hereditary, I do need to ask how your brother's have developed as far as things are concerned?"

"My older brother is doing fine, my two younger brothers are between the ages of four and ten so I don't know how they are going to be when they get older, right now at least they are doing fine." Sergei said. "I just need to know what you can do to help Dmitri."

The adults continued on their conversation while Dmitri lay there seemingly asleep and unaware of the world around him. Of course though he had woken up when he first thought he heard his father's voice. He might not be, as close to his father as he was to his mother, but that did not mean he did not want to be with him. He had spent probably only three weeks with him this year because of all the problems going on in the Republic. He was scared he might bring his home planet into the Republic by accident if he got caught coming to Naboo. So he could only stay but for so long before he risked looking like a diplomat trying to get Naboo to join the Neutral planets.

Or at least that was what his mother had told him. He had a bet that it was because his other grandmother didn't like him being away from Hapes for very long.

Dmitri finally opened his eyes to see his grandmother sitting by his bedside having a conversation over the com link with more than likely his father or mother about what had happened. To be honest he couldn't much remember what happened, one minute he was just crying over his mother the next he had gone to sleep in the dining room with his grandparents telling him to wake up. He had tried to wake up of course, but to no luck he went into sleep and now here he was in the hospital.

"Grandma?" Dmitri called.

Jobal turned around to see her grandson awake. He was awake and now they could tell him that he was all right and that he did have a disease, that wouldn't be that scary. He was going to be smart, Jobal said to herself, yes he was depressed but at least there was something positive about the situation.

"Dmitri!" Jobal said back with a large smile on her face. "It is good to see you're awake."

"Where's my father?" Dmitri asked immediately silently hoping that both his father and mother were here to see him.

Maybe his father would finally tell his mother that Dmitri needed her. And maybe his father would stay with them, they could be a family! They could be like Grandma and grandpa, and then when the family was back together maybe his mother would be happy!

"I'm on Hapes buddy," Sergei said sadly. "I can't risk coming without the risk of you getting hurt. Your mother's gotten herself in trouble again and I am not willing to risk your safety."

Dmitri's heart dropped at the news. He was hoping he could have both parents and now here his father was on the other side of the galaxy lying about not being able to see him. He was lying! He could come and get him! He would do it if mother asked him to! But he wouldn't do it for him? That was unfair, and fruiting! Did he love her more than him? No one loved mother more than him! He was her son besides that, he was his father, and he was just supposed to be there when things got out of hand like they were now. Why hadn't he come?

"Are you and mommy going to come get me later?" Dmitri asked having his hopes get high once more as the thought of all three of them being together again.

"I haven't had time to contact mommy about what has happened with everything going on." Sergei admitted despite guilt washing over him for not contacting Padmé sooner.

He should contact her this morning, or wait a little while. He didn't know what was going on in her life, all he knew was that someone was pissed at what she had been doing to help prevent civil war in the Republic. Of course it was none of his concern politically personally he did not want to see the mother of his child dying. He admitted to himself that he still loved Padmé deeply, it was just that their relationship was so strained things just fell apart.

It happened. If he wanted a relationship with Padmé like they had before he would be risking the safety of the people of Hapes. He didn't want them in the war, and it was not in his nature to question the Queen mother in her decisions, but he wished secretly that he was just able to live on Naboo permentally with Dmitri... and possibly with Padmé as well. If she would only get her head out of the endless games of politics.

In his culture he was supposed to be subordinate towards women in power, but Padmé was different. She was not from Hapes, she just needed to know that he didn't like the way she was running off constantly. She left their son alone and she knew that if he came to Naboo he risked causing Hapes to break neutrality. He couldn't risk it, but if Padmé were to at least try to spend more time with their son he would be grateful. She was always running off, she was never there for him, it seemed to be the reason their relationship failed in the first place was that Padmé put politics ahead of her family.

Who was more important? Dmitri or politics? If she answered Dmitri he knew she was lying, she'd greatly scarifies Dmitri if it meant that she would save a nest filled with unintelligent insects.

* * *

Didn't make it to four thousand like I said I was but you know my hands hurt! So yeah I know Asperger's is not diagnosed through medical tests, rather evaluations, but you know, science fiction. Anyway, review and such. I was planning on writing more for Padmé's section but you know it didn't work out so well and it got deleted! Bye for now hope to get another update around for you guys soon! :)


	8. Chapter 8

****Hello everyone! :) Another lovely update for my lovely fans. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I should have another one coming very soon! Hope you guys like it.

* * *

** Coruscant 22 BBY **

Anakin Skywalker stood in the lift waiting anxiously to see his beloved Padmé after nearly ten years. He felt the sweat fall down the sides of his face as his heart rate continued to rise. He had not seen her in ten years; he could only imagine how much she had changed. He silently prayed to the Force that she was the same girl that he had met at the age of nine.

Over the past ten years his training had kept him too pre-occupied to do any basic research on her. He had learned that she had taken a position in the Senate nearly two years ago but that was hardly useful information. He knew she was a very out-spoken woman against the creation of the army, the reason of course that he and his master Obi-wan Kenobi were here.

The council had instructed them shortly after returning from Anison that they were to protect a Senator in grave danger of assassination. He had not known it to be Padmé until Obi-wan had told him on the speeder to 500 Republica. He assume Obi-wan had not told him that they were to protect Padmé to keep his nervousness or rather the elation he felt just at the thought of being near her once more.

"You seem on edge." Obi-wan said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Of course he was on edge! He was about to see the angel that was Padmé Amidala. How could he not be on edge? What if she was different? What if she didn't remember him? All of these questions were ones of a lighthearted teenage boy he felt himself becoming once more. The Jedi facade of professionalism fading quickly at just the thought of her.

"Not at all." Anakin said trying to make himself seem calm to the all knowing Obi-wan.

Obi-wan was his master, and to some extent a brother. The two had spent the last ten years together with a relationship that could be described as rocky to some. There were moments when both of them wished to strangle the other with the force, however, there were the moments when they were like brothers. Of course those moments that they were brothers was short lived when Anakin got in trouble once more with either his master or the Jedi Council.

"I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that nest of gundraks." Obi-wan argued with a smile on his face.

He knew his friend all too well. Of course the attachment Anakin felt towards Padmé would need to be ended before the boy went too far with the Senator, however, for now he would let him be the boy he was. He was the same at his age at one point.

Anakin scuffed at his master's remark. "You fell into that nightmare, master and I rescued you remember?"

"Oh... yes," Obi-wan chuckled slightly.

Obi-wan looked back at his padawan once more; the sweat running down from his brow was undeniable. His padawan was not one to get nervous, yes the boy had his fears, then again everyone did, but never like this. The attachment Anakin felt for Padmé was strong and he knew that it would be difficult for Anakin to break it.

Upon leaving his mother it appeared that Padmé had become his mother in some ways. She had been the one to care for him and the one to comfort him. Perhaps their friendship would remain just that, a relationship like one a mother would have with her son.

"You're sweating relax." Obi-wan soothed attempting to put a force suggestion onto his padawan to relax. "Take a deep breath."

Anakin felt himself relax slightly as Obi-wan's force suggestion seemed to break the surface of his unnerved mind. His master had lectured him time and time again about his anxieties, and sometimes they worked but now they did nothing. His mind was transfixed on Padmé and what she would think of him. Would she want to see him? Would she still treat him like a little boy?

The thought of her treating him as a little boy unnerved him. He was nineteen years old; he was no longer a boy. He was a grown man and if she did not see that he would be truly devastated. She had to see him as an adult otherwise the chances of their friendship becoming anything more than that was reduced to zero. Though he was even sure if Padmé would even be interested in him.

She probably had lovers before... or worse she could be married to one of them! The thought of her with another man left a wound on his soul. She was his; he knew that, she was not supposed to be with anyone but him. And if she had been with someone else... He couldn't bare the thought.

"I haven't seen her in ten years master." Anakin admitted his thoughts of Padmé to his master.

Obi-wan sighed deeply, unable to say anything more to his padawan as the doors of the lift opened into Senator Amidala's penthouse apartment. The friendly, though rather obtuse Jar Jar Binks, now Representative of Naboo in the Senate, greeted him. He had come along way from that imbecile in the swamp that he and Qui-gon had picked up ten years ago.

Padmé Amidala smiled when she heard Jar Jar announce the arrival of the Jedi sent her to protect her. She turned from the balcony with Captain Typhoo trailing behind her, as she quickly walked to meet with the Jedi. She felt her smile rise to something she had not had since Dmitri was born. A smile that was pure, a smile that for once was real and did not contain the distress that had piled on throughout the years.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again Senator." Obi-wan greeted her with a fair smile on his face.

Lightening the mood in these stressful times seemed impossible but somehow she felt that the weight of the world was gone by seeing friends from the past. It seemed so strange to her for having these feelings after losing a friend. The guilt seemed to fade away when she shook the hand of Obi-wan.

However, when she looked behind Master Kenobi she saw a young man staring at her in a lustful way. He seemed to be following her every move as she entered into the room. She was reminded of the passion that some men felt towards her when they were in a room together. People thought she was beautiful, and just being around her was something others found over powering. And now this young Jedi was over powered by something that she had not even released she possessed.

"It's been far too long Master Kenobi." Padmé greeted with a bright smile on her face.

The young man looked at her again approaching her slowly. She felt herself tense for a moment then relaxes as the smile came back to her face.

"Annie?" She asked.

He nodded with a broad smile on his face.

"My goodness, you've grown." She commented on his now taller, more athletic body.

"So have you," Anakin said to her in his new, deeper more masculine voice. "Grown more beautiful, I mean. Well, for a Senator, I mean."

She smiled. He was flirting with her. It was plain for her to see. She had been with enough men to know when they were. And the little boy she had known on Tatooine was trying to get away with it as well. It amazed her, along with shocked her, that someone she had not seen in ten years could cause her to become so joyous.

"Annie, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." Padmé said purposefully putting down any of his intentions of flirting with her any further.

She did not like the idea of him having a crush on her. He had told her that they would be married over ten years ago and she had taken that as a joke of a little boy's imagination. And now here he was in front of her a handsome young man, but she still only saw him as that little boy she had known so long ago.

He had changed of course, yet he still seemed to have romantic interest in her. She would have to put him down gently. He could not harbor those feelings for her if he was to become a Jedi and now here she was for some reason imagining those feelings coming from her. Of course she did have feelings for Anakin, but not in this romantic way that he seemed to still have for her. He'd need to learn to grow up and let go if he was to be on the team of bodyguards for her.

Padmé pleaded with the Jedi for answers on an investigation and she got was an impassioned speech from Anakin and an argument that ensued between the Jedi Master and the Padawan. She found it absolutely ridiculous that they were not going to open an investigation into the assassination attempts that were being made on her life but said nothing of it.

She had little to say, when getting up to leave to prepare for bed. She had simply said, "Perhaps with merely your presence, the mystery surrounding this threat will be revealed."

The Jedi had said nothing further to her other than a hasty goodnight as Obi-wan rushed down stairs with Captain Typhoo to check the security on each level of the apartment complex. She felt herself relax when her handmaiden Dormé assured her that the Jedi Padawan she thought of as the little innocent boy Anakin Skywalker was not able to get into her bedroom chambers.

She did not fear him; she feared what he was thinking. Thinking of lustrous things was dangerous for the Jedi, perhaps her presence was something the Jedi would take notice of and have Anakin leave? No, she wanted him here. Why she did not know? But for whatever reason it was she felt herself get light headed whenever she thought of him. She had not felt this way since... well before Dmitri was born.

Padmé would never admit it, but she felt herself attracted to the teenage Padawan.

* * *

**Naboo**

Dmitri watched as his grandmother and his father talked calmly to each other over the com on what they were to do about him while his mother was away on Coruscant. He was going to be released from the hospital in an hour or so and they had still not heard back from his mother. It was either because she was busy or because she no longer cared about him?

His grandmother and father of course said it was because she was busy, but he knew the real reason. She was off on Coruscant trying to stop a war that was going to happen anyway. Why bother trying to prevent something that was going to happen? His mother didn't think like that though, she thought all things can be fixed and now he knew that once things are placed in a certain way they were going to stay that way.

And when the war did start his mother would obsess over ending something that would end on its own. Why couldn't she just see that and come to be with him?

Dmitri watched as his grandmother came back into his hospital room with the com extended waiting to place another call into his mother. She wouldn't answer of course; she was far too busy wasting her time on doing things that didn't involve him.

"We'll try one more time." His grandmother said as she sat down next to Dmitri on the hospital bed.

"Okay." He said in reply.

He couldn't allow his grandmother to know his real thoughts on what was happening otherwise he would end up staying in the hospital for even longer because they would think he was crazy. He wasn't crazy of course, he just wanted his mother to come back and be with him. She didn't even need to work, she was rich already, and they could just go to the Lake Retreat and do nothing for the rest of their lives but be together. But his mother would never like that.

The com rang, and rang, and rang, until a voice message sounded that she had to record her message at the tone. His mother was not going to pick up the com. He knew it; the chances of her actually getting back to them within the next month were seemingly disappearing by the second.

He just wanted his mother! Was that so bad to ask?

* * *

**Coruscant**

"Milady there are several messages for you from your mother, father, and Sergei." Dormé informed her mistress.

Padmé made a motion for her handmaiden to give her the com. Why her mother, father, and Sergei would call was beyond her? She had told them not to call her unless of an.. emergency. Did something happen to Dmitri? Was someone dead? Was Dmitri dead? No, he couldn't be hurt, he couldn't be, he was safe on Naboo no one would dare hurt a little boy would they?

She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she played the first message:

"Padmé," Her mother began. "Dmitri is in the hospital, he passed out shortly before dinner time here on Naboo. He is all right, or at least we think so. The doctors have not made it clear what his condition is or what has caused him to pass out. We need you to com us back so we can retrieve the medical records of Dmitri and the results of the testing. Please com me back as soon as you can."

"He's in the hospital?" Dormé asked over hearing the conversation in between pulling back sheets on the bed and organizing the clothes for her mistress to where in the morning.

Padmé said nothing and returned to listening to the com calls. Her anxiety only rising when she say Sergei appear on the screen before her. He was calm and collected as always, but of course his anxiety was clear by his constant ringing of the hands. He had given the doctors permission to view their son's records.

"Padmé, Dmitri," Sergei began a voice filled with remorse greeted her in the place of the normally straightforward sometimes arrogant voice of Sergei Pavlov. "He... oh Gods, he has Aspersers."

"What?" Padmé said aloud.

"Oh Gods it's all my fault." Sergei continued the tears in his eyes and the lump in his throat blocked his attempt at speech. "It's all my fault. He... I... It's all my fault."

Sergei broke down crying over their son's diagnoses. It wasn't his fault that their son had Asperser's if anything it was her fault. She was the one that was never there for her son. And now here he was the little boy she had loving cared for the past six years of her life was suffering from something she could have prevented had she been there for him.

She should never have left Naboo. She should have quit politics for good. She should have after she was elected Queen. Dmitri would never have had to suffer the way he did without her. Why did she not leave sooner? And why couldn't she just leave now?

* * *

I should have written more for this chapter I think, but you know. I guess I can make up for it in the next chapter anyway. Bye guys review and stuff! :)


End file.
